The Best Day!
by PurpleAngel1
Summary: Some days are so beautiful, that they leave a scar on your Heart, unable to get off. Shreya experiences a such beautiful day in her life. have a look inside to read more about it. My first official DaReya attempt. Happy Reading!


**A/N: Heya!.. Up there wid a Dareya attempt!.. Though, I don't write Dareya much.. This is a advanced gift for Aakash :* Uh!, The die hard Dareya lover :* We are preparing for it, dis is jus to tell that we haven't forgotten :) And Obviously for all Dareya lovers :)**

 **Have used both English and Hindi for dialogues, if anyone wants any change please PM or rvw. Ty! :)**

 **!..Enjoy..!**

 **!.. The Best Day ..!**

She was packing with tears flooding her eyes, taking out clothes, folding them and keeping them inside was what she was doing from the past 5 minutes. She wiped out those tears which were making her vision blur and continued her work.

"Just One day Left." She speaks to herself with a sad smile.

She goes to her wardrobe again and pulls out a pile of needed things and took a step but her head started to spin and she stumbled and was about to fell when two arms grabbed her quickly. All the things in her hand fell on the floor but little did she care. She was lost in those eyes above her, that care, passion and love in them were read by her clearly, but something strikes her mind and she smiles sadly and gets up.

"Aap Yahan?" She asks while gazing down at the floor.

" I rang the bell for about 100 times but you din't open. Finding the door unlocked, I came in." He explains.

"Ohh! I am Sorry Sir.." she feels embarrassed.

" Nahi.. Nahi kuch nahi hota.." He covers up with a little smile.

She welcomes him to the living room and he gets seated. She walks in the kitchen without any eye contact with him. He knew she had been crying. She gets him water.

" Tumhe support karne aaya hun.. Pata hai tumhare liye yeh mushkil hai" He speaks to her after gulping the water.

She smiles to him. He smiles back.

"Thankyou Sir." She gets sad.

" Um.. But you still have a day left. Don't mind but I can make it the best day for you." He offers her.

She stays silent.

" Bolo..? I promise, I'll make it THE BEST" He gets up and walks close to her.

She smiles and accepts his sweet offer, but suddenly she again feels a sharp pain in her head, she holds her head and he panicked. Within a second, she fainted in his arms.

He carefully took her to her room and placed her on bed, then covering her with a blanket he called the doctor.

But, he noticed something, he moved closer to her bag which she had packed and spotted HIS PHOTOGRAPH there. He takes it out and looks at himself in the picture and smiles. He looks at her and goes closer, bent down a little and pecked he forehead softly.

Till then, the doctor comes and advices him to give her nutritious food and she'll be perfectly fine. The doctor leaves.

He goes into the kitchen and with his super cooking skills cooked the best food he could and waited for her to gain consciousness.

Soon, she was conscious.

" Ab tum theek ho?" He asks with concern, forwarding a glass of water to her.

She nods as she drinks the water.

" Maine tumhare liye khana bnaya hai.. Chalo kha lo." He gets up.

" Arey Sir!.. Apne kyu?" She is surprised.

" I din't want you to take the pain, as of now you are weak and you gotta go, within a day"

She smiles and follows him to the dining hall. She helps him serve and they both dined together.

" I'll be coming to pick you at 9 a.m. tomorrow morning. Be Ready!.."

She smiles and nods. He leaves.

 _ **Next Day..**_

It was 8:45 now, she was eagerly waiting for him. Dressed in a white long frock and short red colored jacket, looking super elegant. Super happy that he gave her this offer, To spend this precious day with him. She smiled to herself.

It was exact nine as he rang the bell. She open the door with nervousness and it dint even take him a minute to get lost in her beauty. She was simultaneously lost in his eyes. She just wanted to confess how much she loved him.

" I hope ki tum yeh expect NAHI kar rahi thi ki mein flowers laaunga?"

Her suddenly turns pale on such question but smiles and nods in no. " Nahi Nahi aesa kuch nahi hai Sir.."

He too smiles and they get into his car.

" Um.. Please have a look at the back seat." He smirks to her.

She looks back and is shocked to find the whole seat overloaded with all kinds of beautiful flowers.

" They are all for you." He smiles wide while starting the car.

After that, he shows her some CD's. " These are collection of all your favorite songs. I have collected them personally." He tells her while switching on the music.

He's doing all this for her!.. He is seriously making this day THE BEST!

"Thankyou Soo Much Sir for all this!"

" My Pleasure"

" But.. Where are we going?"

" have Patience, We'll only do those things which you enjoy."

She smiles and he drives silently with a pure smile, while she gazes out of the window.

They drive to a large farm house, which was privately booked. He grabs her hand and they move inside, as soon as they inside rose petals are showered on her, making her feel as she is the royal highness.

She removes her sandals and feels those beautiful and soft petals. He smiles as he looks how delighted she is.

A beautiful garden is now in her sight, overwhelmed by this, she runs and dances and plays around. Forcing him to enjoy with her.

After some time, she was tired. She looks around and looks at him calling her. She gets seated opposite him, they are exactly in the center of the huge garden. She drinks the juice which was served.

He takes her to the artificial waterfall nearby, she is so excited, what is just wanted is to hug him and express all her gratitude.

It was lunch and they share some light moments. Talking about general things, he understood this is the right time as they sun was just about to settle.

He presents some beautifully wrapped chocolate with strawberries to her, she is surprised as she hasn't seen anything so special. She unwraps it and finds a perfectly beautiful diamond cut ring, before anything else he comes closer and confesses,

" I Love You SHREYA, Will you complete my life by being a part of it?"

Before she could reply, crackers burst out writing "WILL YOU MARRY ME?" Up in the Air.

She gets over on cloud nine and hugs him quick, and whispers, "Yes!.. I Love You Too Daya Sir."

" Ab toh sirf Daya bhi chalega." He smiles naughtily while slipping the ring into her finger.

She blushes, Now she can happily say, "This was indeed the best Day of My Life."

After a beautiful candle Lit dinner, they move to her house and to support her more, he stays there for the night. She rests her head on his chest and goes into a deep sound sleep.

 _ **Next Day:**_

Shreya gets up and looks at him with tears, he wipes them of with a smile and hugs her tight.

" It's just for 5 weeks Shreya, I know No contacts but You are strong. This is for the country."

She nods as she gets ready to leave.

 _ **Airport:**_

As Dareya enter, they find the whole team waiting. Shreya with tears hugs her friends an gets wishes from all.

 **ACP Sir:** " Mein jaanta hu Shreya, yeh tumhara first mission hai isiliye tum nervous ho, Everything will be successful. All The Best!"

"Thankyou Sir" She wipes off her tears and smiles. Everyone waits outside as Daya goes inside to bid a bye till the plane's entrance.

She looks at him and he looks ay her, tears again made their way.

" I Love You Daya.. Mein aapko bohot miss karungi."

" I Love You Too Shreya, Mereko bhi bohot yaad aayegi,"

He cups her face and rests his forehead on hers, wiping off those last tears of sadness.

 **~ The End ~**

 **A/N: Hope you liked it .. :) Do Read and Review :)**


End file.
